Falling Angel
by gyara3
Summary: Some people have the power to change your life forever. "Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you." - Loretta Young
1. A normal day in Forks

FALLING ANGEL

Chapter 1 – A normal day in Forks

It was a very quiet day, outside was snowing. The forest was so white. Everything was so cold and beautiful.

Everyone was out hunting. Renesmee and Jacob were in home, on the living room, sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

Jacob decided to let out the thought he had on his mind, but he had discussed it with Renesmee and she didn't had a good reaction but at least he could try again…

Do you want to marry me? I mean… one day.

One day far, Jacob… We've discussed this. I'm human; I have friends and a future to prepare. I need time and I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. – Renesmee said.

Ok, I just thought you loved me. – Jacob said in sad way.

I do love you, Jacob. – She looked him in the eyes. They were sad. – I don't want to argue about this.

Ok, it's your choice… as always.

What does that suppose to mean? – She asked.

You are thinking only about yourself! I know you for a long time and since that day when I first met you, the first time I looked at you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend eternity with. But then you became human, somehow a miracle…

I'm not thinking about myself, Jacob. And yes, I'm human but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I've changed, I know that. I don't want now what I wanted when I was a vampire. I thought at least you're going to be the only person happy about it because you hate vampires but now… you've revealed your true self.

Renesmee left the house in tears. She needed to get away.

It was cold outside, but she couldn't stay in that house.

She thought Jacob would be happy. She thought he was the only one that could possibly be happy about her miracle. She was born vampire, well half vampire half human but somehow when she turned 15, she became human. That has never happened before and it was hard to explain why. Carlisle had researched in books, on the internet and even asked some tribes but no one knew.

Her family was sad because they thought she would be with them forever but then this happen. It changed her life. She knew they wouldn't turn her; they would have to have a very good reason, maybe a life and death reason.

She continued walking and walking…

She decided it wasn't a good idea to keep going, she should go back home. Her family must be already there. They would be worried and she didn't want that.

When she was about to turn around, she saw a man standing in the road.

He was tall, has a black hair and a pale skin. He is wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and boots.

_Who is that man? What is he doing here?_

_Maybe he's lost. Should I speak with him? _

Excuse me? Sir? – She said in a higher tone so he would hear her.

He turned around and said:

Hello, hi… wow…

What? – She asked confused.

You just look… I'm sorry. You just look so familiar.

Who're you? – She asked.

I'm Damon. You?

I'm Renesmee. Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy, you're here in the middle of nowhere.

You're out in the middle of nowhere too. – He said smiling.

_He is so beautiful. He has gorgeous blue eyes. His pale skin fits him so well. His dark hair… That boy-ish smile…_

It's Forks. Nothing bad ever happens here plus my house is not far from here. – She said.

You live here?

Yup.

So why are you here? Shouldn't you be inside?

Yes but I don't want to go home… - She said sadly.

Why? – He asked.

Renesmee looked at him in the way "why do you care".

Damon noticed the look.

May I ask? – He said.

Got into a fight with my boyfriend.

Hum… Is it serious? – He looked worried.

We've been fighting a lot. So maybe yes.

You can tell about it if you want to…

He wants to rush things. He's already thinking about the future, marriage and stuff. He has it all mapped out.

You don't want it?

I don't know what I want.

Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants.

What? Mysterious stranger who as all the answers. – She said smiling.

Let's just say I've been around a long time.

So Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?

Damon looked her in the eyes; she could the intensity of his look. He really meant what he was about to say. He started walking slowly towards her.

You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger.

They were close, looking deep into each other's eyes. They were possibly feeling the same thing. There was a connection between their souls. It felt like that moment could last forever…

Suddenly, someone was calling through the forest.

Renesmee! Renesmee!

Dad?

Maybe I should leave… but first – he started compelling her – I want you to forget we meet. I want you to get everything you want from life. Be safe, Renesmee. Have a good life. - He gently touched her face and gives her a quick tender smile.

She "woke". She was alone in the street; she doesn't remember anything.

Renesmee! Here you are. Are you ok? Jacob said you were upset when you left. - Edward was very worried.

She turned around and said:

I'm fine, dad. Just needed to take a walk.

Let's go home. You must be freezing. – Edward said.

Yes, I am. – She said smiling.

You scared me. Don't do that again, ok? – Edward said in a tender voice.

I won't. – She gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Nothing lasts forever

Chapter 2 – Nothing lasts forever

Everyone was already at home. The Denali were paying a visit, it's been a long time since they've been in Forks. It was nice to have the whole family reunited.

Renesmee and Edward walked in the living room.

Bella was already by Renesmee's side.

Are ok, baby?

Yes, mom. I'm fine. Just a little cold. – She answered smiling.

Let me help with that! – Emmett hugged her really really tight.

EMMETT! I can't breathe…

Emmett, leave her alone. – Rosalie said.

I was just warming her… - Emmett looked insulted.

Renesmee started laughing and hugged Emmett.

Thank you for trying. – Renesmee noticed Carmen wasn't there. - Where's Carmen?

She's with Esme in the kitchen. – Emmett said.

Ok. I'm going to say hi. I'll be right back.

Ness went to the kitchen. She found Esme and Carmen laughing at a picture.

What are you laughing at? – She asked curious.

Oh my god! You have to see this. – Carmen answered.

Ness saw the picture. It was Garrett dressed with Tanya's clothes. He looked like a drag queen. He had a red dress, black high heels, red lipstick and a blonde wig.

He looks terrible! – Renesmee said laughing. – Why did you do this to him?

It was a game. Eleazar dared him to dress as Tanya but he turned out dressing like a drag queen. – Carmen answered.

Oh my god, you should definitely keep this.

Oh, I'm going to keep this. One day, maybe use it against him. – Carmen said joking.

Renesmee started thinking. Her family was perfect. She had a good life. She loved her family more than words can describe. For no reason, she was feeling very sentimental. Something was about to change, she could sense it.


	3. Mysterious boy

Today is a big day in Renesmee's life. Today is her first day in High School.

Alice was the one to wake her. Of course she was… Alice loves this kind of things. She had already picked up Renesmee's clothes. It was a beautiful dark blue dress. She is used to wear this with a black leather jacket and her black boots. It looks beautiful on her.

Renesmee is described to be very beautiful. She has an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, just like her mother, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" to 5'6" and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique.

Due to her beauty, it was easy for her to get friends.

She's also friendly, caring, compassionate and very intelligent. Some characteristics she inherited from her parents.

Renesmee prepared herself for the first day. She was nervous.

Jasper asked "Why are you nervous? Everything will be fine. Your teachers and your classmates will love you. The boys will love you more." He didn't like what he just said…" Maybe I should drive you to school…"

Renesmee said laughing, "Uncle Jasper, its ok. Thank you for the pep talk. I'll handle this on my own"

"Ok, ok. But if you need something just call."

Renesmee smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek "I will."

Alice didn't want to ruin the moment but… "Go eat something! Esme is waiting for you. She made waffles."

Renesmee joked "Yes, chief!"

As she went down the stairs, she started to smell warm waffles with strawberry jam.

_Hum… my favorite._

Esme smiled tenderly and said "Good morning, sweetheart. Eat your waffles before they get cold."

Renesmee hugged her and said "Thank you, grandma"

"Are you nervous? Today is the big day!"

"I'm fine. It's surprising how fine I am. I thought I would be freaking out."

"Hum, you really are growing up, aren't you?"

Renesmee giggled and said "I guess I am"

She finished her breakfast, picked up her bag, kissed everyone and drove to school.

She turned the radio on.

_Oh, my favorite music!_

It was one republic's song, secrets.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can't confess_

_…_

She started singing along.

Then suddenly something hit her car window.

She screamed. Her car was totally uncontrollable. She handled the situation.

_What was that? A bird? What?_

Renesmee was scared to death. Nothing like this had ever happened to her.

She continued her way to school, still thinking about what happened.

She parked her car.

_Oh my god. I'm here. What do I do?_

_Ok, I'm going inside the school without talking with anyone._

_I'm going straight to the classroom. _

_I can do this._

Renesmee left the car. Like she thought, she went inside the school. She didn't talk to anyone.

_Wow. There's a lot of people here._

_And… I don't know anyone. _

_Good, this is going to great._

She was lost in her thoughts.

When she was turning into her classroom, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

A male voice said "It's ok. I'm sorry too."

She looked at his face.

The boy was tall, about 5'11", he was classically handsome and athletic. He has a pale complexion. His mouth was well-shaped. His eyes were soulful forest green. He had a gelled dark brown hair.

Renesmee was fascinated by his beauty. She was speechless.

The boy looked worried "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Is this your class?"

"Yes, is it yours too?"

"Yes, looks like we are classmates. That's good." He gave her a quick warm smile.

_His smile is so heartwarming. He is so cute._

He was curious "Can you tell me your name?"

"Renesmee. My name is Renesmee. You can call me Ness. If you want to."

"You have a very beautiful and unique name."

_Why am I so nervous? _

She finally asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Stefan."

"Beautiful name, Stefan. It was nice meeting you. I think we should go inside."

The teacher was staring.

Stefan and Renesmee started laughing and he said "Maybe we should. You first."

She smiled "Thank you."


	4. Questions

During class, Stefan and Renesmee exchanged quick smiles.

They tried to be discreet but they couldn't help it.

When Renesmee looked at Stefan, he was looking at her in a very tender way. His eyes were bright. He liked her and Renesmee knew it.

Renesmee liked him too. He seemed different than Jacob. She loved Jacob but sometimes she questioned herself. Is Jacob what she really wants? Is he just a friend, a cherished friend, or something more?

She grew up with him. He was there the day she was born. He had imprinted. Normally when someone imprints on you. It doesn't affect only the werewolf, it also affects you. Renesmee just didn't feel into it anymore. She loved him but… it wasn't the same thing.

The class was coming to an end. Renesmee was so lost in this mess of thoughts, she hadn't even noticed.

The bell rang. Everyone started leaving the classroom.

Renesmee picked her books and bag.

Stefan came closer to her and said "So everyone is talking about a bonfire… what's that? Is it a party?"

_What? Had he never been to a bonfire? _

_Where is he from?_

"Yes, it's a party we do in the beginning of the year. We just hang out, drink beers and make out… You know… usual high school parties."

Stefan giggled and said "It sounds really… fun. Are you going?"

Renesmee could swear her heart just stopped beating.

_Is he asking me to go out with him?_

She finally said "Yes, maybe. Are you?"

Stefan smiled and said "If you're going, I'm going."

"Hum, now I'm definitely going."

_Oh my god! I just said that out loud._

Stefan laughed "Ok, we'll meet there. See you tonight."

She said "Yes, we'll meet there. Don't be late. See you later."

Then she finally realized… she had nothing to wear.

Alice! She needed Alice.


	5. Alice?

After school, Renesmee usually hangs out with friends, Charlotte and Allison, but not this time. This time she went home.

She had to find Alice so she could help her with the outfit for tonight. She had something in mind, something girly but simple. Some guys don't like girls who wear high heels and really tight dresses on bonfires.

"Alice?" Renesmee looked everywhere for her, she wasn't home.

Esme said from the living room "She's not home. She and Rose went shopping."

_Are you kidding me?_

_Maybe she predicted that I would need a new outfit._

_What will she bring me?_

Renesmee made a sad face "I needed her."

Esme made a concerned look "Why? Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, I just needed her to help me pick a cute outfit for tonight"

Esme was now suspicious "Who are trying to impress?"

Renesmee tried to disguise "No one."

"Really? No one? Who are you trying to fool?"

"Ok, fine." Renesmee took a breath "It's a guy. His name is Stefan. We are going to the bonfire."

"Renesmee... What about Jacob?"

"We are not in a good place right now. I doubt my feelings for him."

Esme looked at her in a sad way "Honey... Come here."

Renesmee sat on the couch, hugging Esme and said hopeless "I don't know what to do."

"No one knows what to do in this kind of situations. You just need to follow your heart. It will get better; you need to believe that."

"Ok, but what if..."

"What?"

"What if I don't love him? He's imprinted on me. That means he will not be able to love someone else. I can't do that to him."

"Renesmee." Esme took a deep breath "I don't want to be heartless but you need to do what's right for you. You could still be friends. For what I've heard, impression doesn't have to work only for romantic relationships, it works also for friendships. You're not stuck with him, honey. He will not love you any less if you just tell him the truth."

Renesmee looked at her and smiled "You always know exactly what to say."

Esme smiled "I love you"

"I love you too... More than words can describe"

They stayed on the couch watching TV and waiting for Alice and Rose to came back home.

Renesmee was impatient "Where's Alice? It's been two hours? The mall is not that big."

"You know your aunt. She could spend weeks in there."

AFTER TWO MORE HOURS

Esme and Renesmee heard Alice's car outside.

Alice's and Rosalie's laugh echoed through the house when they entered.

Renesmee said to Alice "Where were you? I need you."

"I know you needed me, that's why I went shopping for you. I found the perfect outfit for you."

Renesmee said hugging Alice "Thank you!"

Alice giggled "You're welcome"

Renesmee opened the bag, in it was a beautiful dark green dress, the top was tight and bottom fluid. It was perfect and simple.

"Thank you so much Alice"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want you to have a perfect night with Stefan." Alice winked.

Rosalie hugged her "Now go dress and go that party! Be careful. Don't drink!"

Renesmee made a serious face "Why not?"

"You know why. Don't drink."

Renesmee looked at Esme.

"Don't look at me. Rosalie is right. You can't drink. You're too young and it's not healthy."

She now looked at Alice. At least Alice would understand her.

"Sorry. I can't cover you on this one. You have to listen to them."

"Are you serious?! It's a party. Everyone drinks at parties." Renesmee took a deep breath "Fine. I won't drink."

Renesmee knew it was going to hard not to drink but she had to try.

Anyway, all that mattered is that she had a perfect dress and that she was going to go a party with one of most beautiful boys she had ever seen.

She was happy.


	6. Starry night

The time has come.

Renesmee was already in the bonfire. She was with her best friends Charlotte and Alison.

Alison said to Renesmee "So… Stefan?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, not really."

Renesmee sensed a little jealously. Alison was always jealous when Renesmee and Charlotte go out with cute guys. She can have everyone she wants but no… She chooses the guys that her best friends like.

Alison had a difficult personality. She is fearless, sometimes a little selfish and vindictive.

Alison is very beautiful. She has a straight golden blonde hair, her eyes are green. Her face is heart-shaped and perfectly symmetrical. She is slender, tall and graceful. Her clothes are very feminine and fashionable. She is the kind of girl that would wear high heels to a bonfire.

She could be a horrible person sometimes, but to Renesmee she was a very good friend. She protected her from a lot of mean people at school.

Charlotte is a more loving person. She is originally happy, highly intelligent, sweet, friendly and very tolerant towards Alison.

She has a waved light brown hair, hazel eyes a perfectly well-shaped face. She was tall and slender. She also had a very feminine and fashionable style.

Alison went to see her other friends.

Charlotte said smiling "So are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be! You're gorgeous and a very good person unlike Alison."

"Thank you, Charlotte." Renesmee saw Stefan in the middle of crowd "He's here."

Charlotte said "Ok, don't be nervous just be your loving self. I'm going to join the others. I love you, bye."

Stefan came closer to Renesmee.

He was very beautiful as always. He had a black leather jacket, jeans and black boots.

_I knew he was a simple guy._

Stefan said smiling "Hey. It's a beautiful night, right?"

"Yes, very beautiful."

"Should we get something to drink?"

"It has to be juice or soda. I promised to my family I wouldn't drink."

"It's ok. I don't have the habit to drink. They're right. You're too young to drink and it's not healthy."

"They said the exactly same thing."

Stefan laughed and said "Is there any place quiet for us to talk? It's loud and very crowded in here.

He was right. The music was very loud. Everywhere we looked we could people making out or smoking and drinking.

Renesmee said "Yes, I know a place. Come."

She took Stefan to very quiet place. It was only them and nature.

Stefan said "I want to know you. Tell me something about yourself."

"What you want to know?"

"I want to know what you like to do… I want to know about your family, your friends… Something."

Renesmee had to tell the same story she tells everyone about her family.

"Well, I'm a Cullen. My father is a doctor here. My mother is an architect in her free time and a mother full time. I have three sisters and three brothers. They are wonderful persons. They are adopted; they have between eighteen and twenty years. I love writing and painting. I like to read books, I actually read a lot. I know how to play piano."

"Surprising. Your family seems interesting. Are your parents as beautiful as you?"

Renesmee smiled "They are even more beautiful. Tell me about you."

"My last name is Salvatore. I live with my uncle. My parents travel a lot. I also love writing and I read a lot."

Renesmee was a little sad "You never see your parents?"

"I see them once every year."

"I wouldn't imagine not seeing my family for a year."

"It gets easier." Stefan noticed Renesmee was a little sad "Let's talk about good things."

"Is it hard to live with so many brothers? Especially if you're the young one."

Renesmee smiled "Yes, sometimes it's a little hard but I'm used to it. Emmett is the elder brother. He likes to make some pranks. He likes to piss off people."

Stefan said "He sounds… fun. Do you have a bad relationship with any of them?"

"No, we have a good relationship but sometimes we argue because they protect me too much."

"That's normal. You're the baby of the family. It's hard for them to accept that you're growing up."

"I know that. I appreciate it but I would like to know what feels like to be on your own."

Stefan understands her but he knew, based on his life experience that being on your own is not easy.

"Take it from me. Sometimes is good to have someone protecting and support you. Being on your own is not easy."

Renesmee looked into his eyes "Are you really this good or you're just trying to impress me?"

Stefan smiled "I'm being my true self."

Renesmee made a cute smile "Good."

Stefan looked at the clock. It was late.

"I hate to ruin this moment but it's getting late. We should probably go home. You don't want to worry your parents and I don't want to worry my uncle."

"Yes, we should. I had a really good time. Thank you."

"Me too. Maybe we can repeat one day."

"Yes, we should totally repeat."

Stefan leaned in and gave Renesmee a kiss on her cheek "Have a good night."

Renesmee blushed a little "You too. Sleep well."

The night exceeded Renesmee's expectations. Everything went well… more than well. Everything was perfect.

Renesmee looked at the sky. A shooting star went across the sky. She made a wish. She wished for a sign to help her make the difficult decision between Jacob and Stefan.


	7. Lazy day: Part I

Part I

Next morning, when Renesmee woke up she had a letter in her bedside table. It was from her mother.

_Good morning, sweetheart. _

_We went to Seattle to pick something for your grandpa Charlie._

_He's sick. You should call him or stop by his house._

_I left you some food in the fridge._

_Carlisle and Esme will be home at 2 pm._

_Be safe. I love you._

Renesmee looked at the clock. It was 11 am.

It wasn't early but it felt like it. She was emotionally and physically tired.

Today was one of those days you just want to stay in bed all day; you just want to avoid social contact.

She thought maybe she could stay in bed until Carlisle and Esme get home. They could protect her from Alice's interrogations or Emmett's jokes.

Renesmee didn't left the bed. She just stayed there, all covered with her huge blanket. She wanted to think about good stuff, like her friends and her family, but all she could think about was Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

She knew she had to make a decision and fast but… how can she be able to tell Jacob that she's not into him anymore?

It was a tough thing to do but she couldn't live like this anymore. She had to tell him.

No one in her family had ever broken up with somebody so she couldn't ask them for some tips. She needed someone that had already broken up with someone.

She could go to Charlie but he was sick and it would be heartless to ask him about that because her grandma Renée had broken up with him and ran away with her mom Bella when she was little.

She had no one else!

Renesmee whispered "Stefan…"

That's it! She could ask him discreetly. He didn't had to know that it's about her.

Stefan is fair and wise. He would know what to do in this kind of situations.

He is the right person.

Tomorrow she will ask him, today was a lazy day.

Renesmee looked again at the clock. It was 11:30 am.

_Nooo… this is too early for me. I need more sleep._


	8. Lazy day: Part II

Time has passed by and Renesmee was still laying in the bed. She knew she had to get up but she was too lazy for that.

Carlisle and Esme got home a little early. She heard them and she knew Esme would be worried, as always.

Esme called from downstairs "Renesmee? Renesmee? Where are you?"

Resnesmee said from her room "I'm in my bedroom!"

Esme open the door "Why are you still in bed?"

"I don't want to get up…"

Esme made a worried face "Oh, oh… Why?"

"Nothing special…"

"Somebody hurt you?"

"Nobody needs to that…. I do that to myself."

"It's that thing about Jacob again?"

Renesmee looked at Esme's face "Yes"

"How was the night with Stefan?"

Renesmee took a deep breath "It was good. We talked, he's really nice."

"That's good. Now… What about Jacob?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to talk to him… someday"

Esme made a smooth smile "The sooner the better. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why?" Renesmee remembered "OH MY GOD! It's Carlisle's birthday."

Esme laughed "Yes, it is!"

"I didn't even got him a gift… I need to go shopping!"

"You know you don't need to that. He always says you're his gift."

Renesmee frowned her face "He talks like a dad."

Esme giggled "He does." Esme heard Alice talking downstairs "Well, I need to go talk to Alice about the party. Are you going to be ok?"

Renesmee opened her arms to give Esme a hug "I'm going to survive"

Esme smiled "Go get dressed! Go eat something!"

Renesmee joked "Ok, mom!"

The lazy day turned into a crazy day. Renesmee needed to get Carlisle the perfect gift, even though Carlisle had everything. It was really difficult to get someone a gift if that someone has everything he needs and wants.

Clothes? He has a ton. Car? He already has one. Perfume? He also has a ton. A watch? A ton. He has everything…

**_TRAGEDY!_**


	9. The big day

The big day is here, Carlisle's "birthday".

It's his "birthday" because he is not sure when he was born, he only knows the month and the year so Alice told him to pick a day and he picked 7. Carlisle was born 7th October 1640.

When Renesmee was young, she investigated the whole family. She knew they weren't a real biologic family even though they loved each other like that.

Some stories were shocking and marked Renesmee's heart forever. Carlisle is one of them.

Carlisle was born in London. He is the son of an Anglican pastor. He never knew his mother; she died giving birth to him.

His father and other pastors hunted werewolves, witches and vampires. They believed these creatures were evil and a sin.

As Carlisle's father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was but he was intelligent enough to find a coven of vampires in the sewers of London.

In this hunt, Carlisle was bitten. During the painful transformation, he hid himself in a potato cellar because he knew what his father would do to him.

He was repelled and horrified by what he had become. These desperation led him to tried to kill himself. He tried everything, jumping off cliffs, starvation even drowning… Nothing worked.

As time passed by, Carlisle became desperate for blood. He was hiding in a cave in a forest. A deer passed by the cave. Carlisle couldn't control himself so he fed.

That's when he found out he could survive with animal blood. He couldn't hurt humans, innocent people so he found a way.

Carlisle survived this and even survived living with the Volturi. He definitely deserves everything good out of life.

Renesmee was having a hard time finding Carlisle a gift.

She looked at online catalogs in Louis Vuitton, perfumes in Bvlgari… nothing special.

She spent a morning searching for his gift. Nothing.

She was almost giving up when a paper fell off her desk. She recognized the paper. It was in Carlisle's office in the Hospital. She took it from him.

Suddenly, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. That's it!

She could offer him and Esme a trip!

_To where?_

_Peru!_

She knew Carlisle and Esme never went to Peru because they always choose Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle to Esme on her birthday.

She went online and booked them a flight for tomorrow night. They have to leave at night so no one sees them in the light of day.

_I hope they like it…_

Renesmee risked on her bucket list: Finding Carlisle's gift.

All she has to do now is waiting for tonight's party. Tonight she will have to face Jacob. She needed to talk to him and it has to be tonight. This can't go on much longer.

The day turned into the night. Everyone was ready. The guests were arriving.

The house looked even more beautiful tonight with the decoration Alice and Esme chose. The living room was in shades of purple, Carlisle's favorite color.

Everyone had to dress formally like Alice requested.

Renesmee had a dress in shades of pearl. It was simple, classy and very girly. Her hair was loose and wavy. It looked beautiful.

Alice intercepted her with a hug "You look so beautiful. A true princess!"

Renesmee blushed a little "Thank you, Alice. You look beautiful too!" She looked around and whispered "Have you seen Jacob?"

"Oh, I did. He is with you father in Carlisle's office."

Renesmee frowned a little "Carlisle's office? What are they doing there?"

Alice was unsure "They are talking about a book… I think... Go check it out!"

Renesmee went upstairs to Carlisle's office, she knocked on the door.

Edward asked "Yes?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Ness, come in!"

Renesmee opened the door. The first thing she saw was Jacob. Her heart started beating really fast; she didn't knew what to say.

Edward gave her a hug "Oh my god, baby! You look so beautiful!"

Jacob's eyes were amazed with Renesmee's beauty. He was also speechless.

Edward read Renesmee's mind; he knew she needed to talk to Jacob.

"I'll leave you two alone. Good luck."

Edward left the office. Renesmee wanted to talk but she didn't knew how to start.

"Jacob, I don't know how to say this."

Jacob bowed his head "Just say it…"

Renesmee took a deep breath "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Jacob started walking towards the window and whispered "So I thought…"

Renesmee came closer to him "Jacob, I know that I love you. I know that. I'm just not ready to be with you yet."

"I understand. You want to live first."

She put her hand on his shoulder "I hope you really understand because I like you and I don't want to lose you. You're really special to me."

Jacob turned around and looked into her eyes "You'll never lose me. You have no idea… how much I love you…"

These words and his face expression made Renesmee speechless. She really had no idea how much he loved her. His eyes were so sad, dark and deep. She had never seen him like that. She broke his heart.

She kissed him on his cheek before she started crying "I'm sorry…" and she left the office…

Renesmee tried to find the courage to go downstairs, to be with her family, to blow the candles with her beloved grandfather Carlisle… It was so hard for her to do that but she had to do it, so she cleared her tears, washed her face and went downstairs. She had to put a fake smile so anyone would notice her pain. At least for a while…

When she entered in the living room, she saw her grandfather Charlie who she hadn't seen in a long time.

Renesmee smiled "Charlie! You're here."

Charlie smiled "Of course, I'm here. I wouldn't miss a chance to party and to see my beautiful granddaughter."

Renesmee smiled at him and gave him a slight hug.

Alice came in the room with a huge cake on her hands, even though it's just for five people. For Alice everything has to be huge.

Everyone sang happy birthday.

Alice giggled "Make a wish, dad."

Carlisle blew the candles and made his wish.

Suddenly, Renesmee felt her phone buzzing. It was a text and it said:

_Renesmee, I know this is your dad's birthday but something is going to happen tonight and I wish you were here with me to see it. If you want, stop by my house. – Stefan_

Renesmee made a slight smile. This one wasn't fake. She didn't want to leave her family even though she felt the need to it, so she went upstairs, picked her jacket and left the house, hoping no one would notice her leaving.

She drove to Stefan's house. She knew where it is because he once told her.

The house was big for one person only. It was a dark house, it seemed a little creepy.

Renesmee knocked on the door. Someone opened it. It was Stefan.

He smiled "Hi, you came."

"Hi, I came. So you wanted to show me something…"

"Yes, I did. I would invite in but it's going to happen outside so…" He pointed to the sky.

Renesmee was a little confused. She didn't understand what he wanted to show her.

Stefan smiled, looking at the sky "Just a while…It's almost there…"

She frowned her face and smiled "What is going on?"

"Just in time, look now!"

Renesmee looked at the sky. It was a shower of shooting stars. The sky turned bright; it looked like fireworks.

They both laughed.

She said "This is beautiful! How did you know this was going to happen?"

"I saw it on a website so I thought of you. I thought it would be cool for you to see it."

She smiled at him "Thank you for calling me. It's really beautiful."

"So… How was the party?"

Renesmee giggled "The party is still happening. Let's just say, I ran out."

Stefan's eyes were wide "Really? Because of my text? Go back there. Party with your family. They must worried about you."

She looked at him "I don't want to be there right now… Your text saved me." She made a slight smile.

Stefan was worried "What happened?"

"I broke someone's heart today. Someone special to me. I didn't want it to happen but sometimes it's just… how it has to be."

"Yes. Happiness is a hard road but we can't give up. We always find happiness even if it's just for a little while. Sometimes that happiness is right in front of us and we don't even realize it."

Renesmee looked at him "I agree with you… Everything is so confusing…"

"It will get easier. You just need to have hope."

Renesmee looked into his eyes "You seem to have gone through this."

"I did, a long time ago but in a different situation. She was the one that broke my heart and then she died."

Renesmee was speechless and shocked.

Stefan looked at her "Don't worry; it was a long time ago."

She said "I'm so sorry."

Stefan smiled "Let's talk about happy things."He looked at his watch "I think it's late, do want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's not necessary. It's far for you to walk home after."

"Ok, so drive safely. Call me when you get home."

Renesmee smiled and gave him ah hug "I'll do it. Have a good night. Thank you for saving me."

Stefan giggled "You're welcome. Sleep well and let me know when you need to be saved again."

She laughed "I'll do it!" She walked towards her car.

Stefan said "Hey, Renesmee!"

She turned around "Yes?"

Stefan made a boy-ish smile "I really like you."

Renesmee smiled "I like you too…"


	10. Grandparents

When Renesmee finally got outside her house, she called Stefan like she promised.

She said smiling "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm home"

"So nice to hear that. Have a good night. Sleep well."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

Renesmee hang up the phone.

She was kind of afraid to go inside the house because of her family. They might be pissed that she left without saying anything.

When she opened the door, it was silent.

_This is bad, this is so bad…_

_Should I go straight to my bedroom or should I look for them?_

She was about to go look for them but she lost the courage so she went straight to her bedroom.

When she was halfway to her bedroom, she heard a _psst_ from the living room.

She turned around very carefully and quietly. It was her mother, Bella.

"Where were you?"

Renesmee was about to answer when she noticed the whole family was in the living room. They have been waiting for her this whole time.

She didn't know how to tell her mother where she was this entire time. If she tells her she was with a boy, she is going to ask a lot of questions. It she tells her she was with friends they are going to be mad because she ditched her grandfather's birthday to hang out with friends.

She finally said "I was out. I need to pick something from somewhere…"

"Wow! That explains a lot Renesmee. Can you be clearer on why you left your grandfather's birthday?"

Renesmee looked at Carlisle. He wasn't angry, he was worried. Then she looked at Esme. She knew Esme knew where she went because she wasn't worried or angry. She kind of had a guilty face.

"Mom, I'm fine. That's all that matters. I had to do something that I couldn't wait any more time to do." She looked at Carlisle "Grandpa, I'm sorry I ditched your birthday. I hope you liked my gift." Then she said to the whole family "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Have a good night." And she retired from the living room.

She sprinted to her bedroom; she closed the door and took a deep breath. It had been a long day; she just wanted to have a good night of sleep.

The next day she was going to be great. She had History and French with Stefan.

When she was about to go to bed, someone knocked on her door.

_Oh no, no more… please…_

A male voice said "Renesmee, can I come in?"

_Carlisle_

"Yes, you can come in."

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm not angry at you. I'm worried. You've so sad…"

She made him a soft smile "I'm fine. Thank you for not being angry at me."

"Are you sad because of Jacob?"

"Did grandma tell you something?"

"No, she didn't. But I saw him today, he looked sad as well so I thought you guys had a fight. That's why you left?"

"Yes, part of it. I would love to tell you but I'm really tired. Ask Esme, ok?"

"Sorry. Ok, I'll ask her. Have a good night dear. I love you."

Renesmee gave him a hug "I love you too."

"Oh, and by the way. Thank for the gift. We loved it."

She smiled "You're welcome."

When he left the room, all Renesmee could think about was how perfect her grandfathers Carlisle and Charlie were. Both were very handsome, funny and very intelligent. She never knew her other grandfather, Edward Masen, because he died with a Spanish influenza in 1918 but she always had been curious about her biological grandparents. She hadn't had courage enough to ask her father. She didn't want to bring him bad memories.

Maybe one day she will know more about them. How they were…

Renesmee prepared herself for her long night of beauty sleep.


	11. Invitation

Today, Forks High School organized a Fund-raiser Carwash called Sexy Suds Carwash. All students had to bring sexy clothes.

Forks isn't a very sunny place but they were lucky, today the weather was perfect.

Renesmee was trying to decide which bikini she should wear. Maybe the Victoria's Secret one… It was a beautiful one. It was blue turquoise. She could wear it with her white top and her denim shorts.

She took a shower, got dressed and went upstairs to eat breakfast.

As soon as she entered in the kitchen she heard whistles.

She immediately looked at Emmett "Really?"

He smiled "You look hot! Are you going to the Carwash?"

She smiled "Thank you. It's intentional, we need to look hot."

Edward interfered "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to that Carwash…"

Renesmee looked at him with a very serious face "Really dad? There's nothing wrong with my clothes. We are in the 21st Century. People dress like this."

Emmett laughed "Oh oh! Burn!"

Edward looked at Emmet like he was about to kill him "Cool it on the commentaries, please!" Then looked at Renesmee "Your mother is from the 21st century and she doesn't dress like that."

Alice interfered "Bella isn't an example for anyone when it comes to clothes. Dear god she's my sister now. I saved her life."

Bella looked at Alice "Of course I had to be mentioned in this conversation." She looked at Edward "There's nothing wrong with her clothes. She's young. Let her dress the way she wants." Then looked Renesmee "With boundaries! You're still my daughter."

Renesmee smiled "Can I go now?"

Bella said giving her a kiss in her forehead "Go and have fun. I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled to everyone "See you all later."

When she was leaving the house she received a mensage from Stefan. It said:

_Are you heading school? I'm leaving the house now. Can we meet at the entrance?_

Renesmee texted him back:

_Meet you there. _

When she parked her car she saw Stefan standing in the entrance. He looked hot. He had a white shirt and brown swim trunks.

She went to meet him.

She smiled at him "Hey there"

He smiled back "Hey, you look beautiful." Then he joked pointing at the placard that said SEXY SUDS CARWASH "Or should I say sexy"

They both laughed.

Stefan said "Well, we should go inside and get ready to wash cars."

They both went inside. Allison was leading Renesmee's and Stefan's group. She gave them orders .

The day passed quickly. It was a good morning.

Renesmee turned to Stefan "Hey, I was thinking… Do you want to come over my house?"

Stefan suddenly went serious.

Renesmee noticed "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"No, it's not that. Is your family at home?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Why? Is there a problem?"

"None. It's just because of that night you sneaked out of your dad's birthday…"

Renesmee smiled "Oh, that. They don't know I went to meet you. I told them I was with friends. So do you want to come?"

Stefan said "Ok, I'll go."

Renesmee smiled "Good. They are not going to kill you. You don't need to be nervous."

"I know that. I'm not nervous."

Although Stefan said he wanted to go, Renesmee didn't really believe him. He suddenly looked tense and serious.

Maybe it's just because of her parents. Nothing special.


	12. Awkward

Renesmee finally said "This is my home."

Stefan said surprised "You have a really big house."

"Yes, I have. A big house for a big family." Renesmee looked around the front yard and saw Emmett's car "I think my brother is inside."

Stefan said sarcastically "That's great!"

Renesmee laughed "Come on!"

As soon as Renesmee opened the front door, Emmett showed up.

"You're home early Ness." He realized she wasn't alone "Who's you're friend?"

Stefan raised his hand to give him a handshake "I'm Stefan. It's nice to meet you."

Emmett made him a serious face and gave him a handshake "Nice meeting you too, Stefan."

Renesmee asked him "Where's mom and dad?"

"Dad should be home early today. He had a difficult surgery this morning so they sent him home. Mom went shopping with Alice. I don't know when they will return."

"Ok. Stefan and I are going upstairs. Call me when dad gets home."

Emmett eyed Stefan "Keep your door open."

Renesmee joked "Ok, dad."

They went upstairs to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was a lovely, feminine and classy space. Her big bed was dressed with a white blanket. It had three pink pillows and a teddy bear. The whole room was decorated in pink, white, gray and crème. She had a lot of books.

Stefan said "You have a lovely room."

"Thank you. My mom handled the decoration. She's good at it."

"I can see that."Stefan noticed her books "You read a lot?"

"Yes, I love reading. I'm more into poetry."

Stefan smiled "Yeah, me too. What's your favorite author?"

"I like Emily Dickinson."

"Hum, mystery… immortality…"

Renesmee smiled "What's your favorite?"

"I like Edgar Allan Poe."

"Good taste."

Someone said from the door "Hey Ness."

Renesmee quickly looked "Hey dad"

Carlisle looked at Stefan "Hello, I'm Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan."

Renesmee said smiling "Stefan is new to town. He's my classmate."

Carlisle smiled "Do you like to live here?"

Stefan smiled too "Yes, I'm enjoying it."

"That's good." He looked at Renesmee "I'm going to the office if you need something call me, ok?" He kissed her forehead "Nice to meet you Stefan."

"Nice meeting you too, Dr. Cullen."

They gave each other a handshake and Carlisle left the room.

Renesmee looked at Stefan "The worst has passed, right?"

Stefan laughed "I wasn't worried about him."

"Really? My friends say he is intimidating."

"Just a little bit… intimidating"

They both laughed.

"You'll like my mom more."

"I hope so."

"Do you want to eat something? I'm getting hungry."

"Just for you. I'm not hungry yet."

They went downstairs to the kitchen.

Renesmee opened the fridge; she took the cheese to make a sandwich.

Suddenly Stefan looked extremely serious. He started looking through all the windows.

Renesmee asked worried "Stefan, what's wrong?"

He looked at her "Nothing... Nothing... I think I should go. Thank you for inviting me. It was a good afternoon. Thank you"

Renesmee was left speechless.

_What could have happened?_

Everything was going well then suddenly he starts acting all mysterious and kind of crazy…


	13. In the dark

Renesmee was very tired. She was still questioning what could have happened that made Stefan leave that way. He was so mysterious… Maybe that's what makes him attractive to her.

She had to admit she had a thing for mystery.

She dressed her pajama and went to bed.

Different theories about Stefan's behavior crossed her mind but none of them made sense.

She heard a noise in her room… A whisper… A voice… It was a girl's voice.

"Hello Renesmee."

She looked everywhere she didn't saw anyone. No one was there. Maybe she has gone crazy…

The room was dark. She couldn't see much but she was sure that no one was there.

"In here…"

The voice came from her couch she had near the door. She was about to turn the light on to see if anyone was there.

The voice said "Don't do that. I'm a friend. You don't need to see, just hear me out."

Renesmee was very scared "You're creeping me out. Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a ghost? Am I being haunted?"

"You're not being haunted. I'm not a ghost. I'm more real than you can imagine."

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone or I'm gonna scream."

"You won't do that because I have information for you."

Renesmee was now curious "What kind of information?"

"Information about you."

"About me? What about me?"

"You're not who you think you are."

"What the hell are you talking about? I think you should leave me alone."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone? Have you ever questioned who your Ancestors are? Your grandmother specially…"

Renesmee was now more interested "What about her?"

"Hum… Now you're interested. I'm sure you thought about asking your father about her but... don't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't know the truth. For him, she was just his mother. But the truth is she was more than that. Soon you will know more."

"How soon?"

She heard a whispered very close to her "Sooner than you think sweetie…"

Renesmee raised her hand to turn the light on "Ok, that's it! Who are you?"

When the light went on, she saw the back of a girl. She was wearing high heels, tight jeans and a black leather jacket. She had a very long, dark and curly hair. That was all Renesmee could see.

The girl moved fast to open the bedroom door and then disappeared.

Suddenly Renesmee heard a very very loud scream. She woke up very scared. That's when she realized it was just a dream.

But the question was... Was it really just a dream or did it mean something?

What did the girl meant by soon?


	14. Small revelations

**I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I've been a little busy. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

It's been a month but the dream was still haunting her. Several questions crossed her mind. She still hadn't had the courage to ask her father about her grandmother Elizabeth.

She kept thinking about the girl in the dream. She never saw her. She didn't look like anyone she ever met.

Her friendship with Stefan was stronger than it ever been. She trusted him with her life and she was sure he had the same thinking. She knows a lot about him… His favorite food, his favorite movie, favorite TV shows, favorite actor and actress… One thing weird is that she doesn't know anything about his family. He didn't talk about it. Maybe it's because he misses them.

She had been spending a lot of time with him. She likes to be with him. He makes her feel safe, special and kind of loved…

When she woke up this morning, she found it weird not having a text message from him. He always sends her a text saying good morning. They wake up almost every day at the same hour. That was another thing they had in common.

She was thinking about sending him a text but maybe he was just busy.

_Maybe later… I'll call him._

She got out of bed. She prepared herself to go downstairs and eat breakfast.

Everyone was downstairs, even Carlisle who was suppose to be in the Hospital having a surgery. Someone needed a heart transplant. _Poor person…_

She smiled at everyone "Good morning family"

Bella hugged her "Good morning baby"

Emmett joked "Mom bear attack!"

Everyone laughed but Bella didn't found it funny so she gave him a slight punch in his arm.

Emmett pointed at Bella and turned to Esme "Did you saw that mom?"

Esme smiled "Next time don't make jokes"

He said "But I have to. It's in my DNA."

Esme said to Renesmee "Here you go dear. I made some pancakes."

"Grandma, it wasn't necessary… really. I could've made them myself."

Esme smiled "It's not a big deal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you have any plans today?" Esme winked "Maybe with Stefan…"

Renesmee smiled shyly "Come on… You're not helping…."

Esme laughed.

She finally said "I don't have any plans. It's weird… He didn't even texted me. He does it every morning"

"Maybe he couldn't... You could stop by his house."

"Yes. Good idea."

She finished her breakfast, picked her bag and went to his house.

When she arrived, she parked her car and stared a little at his big dark house.

_I can do this._

She walked towards his house, knocked on the door.

_Maybe he's not home…_

The door opened.

It wasn't Stefan. It was a man.

He was very beautiful. He had gorgeous blue eyes, pale skin and a very dark, almost black, hair.

He smiled at her with a very _boy-ish_ smile "Hello. Can I help you?"

"He-Hello… I was looking for Stefan."

"Oh, he left but he won't be gone for long. You can came in if you want."

Renesmee nodded and entered in the big dark house.

The man asked "Are you a friend of Stefan's?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Renesmee."

"Hello, Renesmee. My name is Damon. I'm Stefan's brother."

Renesmee looked surprised "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well… We don't talk much. Our relationship is a working process."

"Actually… I don't know anything about his family. Mother, father, uncle…" Renesmee pointed at Damon "Brother… nothing."

Damon made a slight smile "Our mother and father died a very long time but it still hurts Stefan. I got over it but he didn't."

Renesmee looked sad "I'm sorry to hear to that. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No, it's fine."

Renesmee looked at his beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her like he was also admiring her.

Then, Damon turned his face to the front door. Renesmee looked right away. Stefan was standing there with a very serious face.

Damon smiled "Hello brother."


	15. Bad idea

Chapter 15 – Bad idea

And there we stood... All three in complete silence.

Renesmee was finding it hard to tell if Stefan was mad. His eyes were directed to Damon.

Damon, on the other way, had a very light smile on his face. Almost like he enjoyed the fact that Stefan caught him talking with her.

Renesmee decided to break the silence "Stefan, I'm sorry to come here. I was just a little worried. You didn't say anything this morning… I thought I could stop by…"

Damon said "Oh, don't worry about it. I loved meeting you. It's nice to know Stefan's friends. You should stay…" He made that boy_-ish _smile "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Renesmee looked at Stefan; he hasn't changed his face expression, so she said "I really don't think it's a good idea… I should probably go. It's really nice to meet you, Damon."

They shaked hands and exchanged smiles. She walked towards the door but Stefan was kind of in the way and she wanted to say goodbye to him..

"Stefan?"

Stefan stood in silence. He was still very serious. His body turned slightly to the door and his hand pointed to the door. He said "Thank you for stoping by."

Renesmee was hurt by Stefan's behavior. _Has she done something wrong? _

_What the hell just happened?_

It was definitely a bad idea.


	16. He is

**"Proclaim the truth and do not be silent through fear." **

**- St. Catherine of Siena**

Renesmee had just returned home.

When she was about to enter through the front door, Alice was standing there opening the door for her. She was very serious. Renesmee knew something bad had happened or it was about happen.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk. Everyone is in living room waiting for you."

"You're scaring me…"

Alice didn't say a word.

Renesmee went to the living room followed by Alice.

When she got there everyone was so serious and with worried faces.

Renesmee scared said "Ok, everyone better tell me what's going on, right now"

Carlisle took a step forward "Renesmee, what do you exactly about your new friend?"

Renesmee was confused "Stefan? Not very much… I know normal stuff… Why?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to continue to be his friend…"

"Why? What about him? What's going on?" No one answered "Please, tell me!"

Carlisle looked like he was afraid to talk but he finally said "We think he is ..." He took a deep breath "We think he is a vampire."

Renesmee felt her heart beating faster than ever. Everything around her turned black and white. She didn't knew what to think or what to say…

_How could he be a vampire? What? _

_He's nothing like I was or like my family is._

_His eyes are normal… He is so human…_

Renesmee had no reaction other than burst out of the living room. She run downstairs, took her car keys and drove to nowhere.


	17. Love is stronger

The day turned into the night.

Everything seemed so unreal in that moment.

A million of questions passed through Renesmee's mind. Questions she couldn't answer… Only one person could.

She drove to the Stefan's house, parked her car and took a deep breath…

How could she confront him? What if he wanted to hurt her? Kill her and her family…

But then she thought, _If he wanted to hurt me he would've done that already…_

She got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She knocked on the door.

It was silent for awhile. All she could hear was her heart beating faster and faster and her breath…

Suddenly Stefan opened the door.

He looked at her face; she was terrified like she had never been. She didn't knew what to say or what to do…

"Renesmee? What happened?"

She remained in silence, she opened her mouth a couple of times but no words came out.

Stefan tried to reach her shoulder but she took a step back "Renesmee, you are worrying me…"

Renesmee finally had the courage "Who are you?"

Stefan's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"What are you?"

Stefan was shocked and in silence.

"Are you a ..." Renesmee took a deep breath "vampire?"

Stefan remained in silence, completely shocked.

Renesmee yelled "ANSWER ME!"

Stefan looked at her with a painful look "Yes… I'm a vampire… I'm sorry I should've told you…"

Renesmee wasn't prepared to hear this words coming out of his mouth… She took a step back and run towards the car.

Stefan followed her in vampire speed "Renesmee, please wait! Let me explain myself." He now stood in her way.

Renesmee terrified answered "I don't want to hear anything! Let me go!"

Stefan couldn't force her to hear him. He had to give her time to process this moment and all this information.

His only regret is that she found out on her own or someone else told her…

Stefan's thoughts drifted to one person who wanted to make his life a living hell. A person who has vowed to make his life a complete hell due to a lot of things that happened in the past.

_Damon._

Stefan knew he had to have a serious talk with him again. He couldn't interfere in his life like that… Not with Renesmee.

What happened in the past had to stay in the past. He had to make sure Damon wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't be near her or speak to her… Stefan wouldn't allow it. He was too dangerous for her.

Stefan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized he wasn't alone.

"Hello brother" That familiar voice…"Bad night?"

It was Damon.

Stefan turned around and stared at Damon with a very angry look "How much longer will you continue to ruin my life? Isn't it enough, Damon?"

Damon walked slowly towards Stefan "Brother, brother… I promised an eternity of hell… I can't break my promises"

Stefan was so tired of Damon's games. He was cruel and heartless towards humans. He couldn't hurt Renesmee.

Stefan said with tears in his eyes "After 161 years, couldn't we just give it a rest?"

Damon put his hand on Stefan's shoulder "Like I said I can't break my promises…" and smiled.

Stefan pushed Damon's hand away and entered in the house.

In that moment Stefan decided he would do whatever it takes to protect Renesmee even it means he would die. Even if it means… he had to kill his own brother.

The only thing he could think right now is that he had make things right with Renesmee.

Meanwhile Renesmee hadn't returned home.

Bella, Edward… the whole family called her a million times but she had turn her phone off.

Bella turned to Edward "Should we go look for her?"

Edward looked worried "Let's just try again… She has to pick up..."

Emmett suggested "Let's call Charlie, Billy or Jacob, maybe she's with them…"

Carlisle said "That's a good idea. I'll call Billy."

Esme said "I'll talk to Jacob."

She picked up her phone and dialed Jacob's number.

He picked up immediately "Hello Esme"

"Hey Jacob. Are you with Renesmee?"

"No, I'm not. I haven't been with her for awhile. Why?"

"Nothing… It just… She doesn't pick up her phone and we don't know where she is."

"I'm sure she is fine. But do you want me to look for her?"

"I would be eternally grateful, Jacob."

"Ok, I'm going to look for her. If I find her I'll call you right away."

"Thank you Jacob. Bye"

"You're welcome. See you later."

Esme took a deep breath and went to the living room where the whole family was still trying to reach Renesmee.

Bella looked at Esme "Does he know where she is?"

"No, he doesn't. He said he was going to try to find her."

Bella looked disappointed "Okay…"

Everyone stood in silence. Jasper was the one to break it "Alice…"

Every attention was now on Jasper and Alice. She was having a vision.

Alice finally said "I know where she is."


	18. On my way

_"__Nothing behind me, everything ahead of me, as is ever so on the road." _  
_- Jack Kerouac, On the Road_

* * *

Renesmee couldn't believe what she just had done. She ran away. She left everything behind… like literally everything. She hasn't even packed clothes and other stuff. She was definitely losing her mind but it was too late to go back.

It was very late and the high road was very dark, she had to find a place to stay.

On the right side of the road she saw a sign saying Welcome to Aberdeen: Come as you are.

_Oh my god. I'm really far from Forks..._

_I left my town to come to Kurt Cobain's town… _

She went through the whole city until she found place, a motel. It didn't seem great but she had to spend the night somewhere, right?

She went to reception and rented a room. She had to pay in cash because she was sure that Carlisle was tracking her credit card even though he didn't needed to do it. He had Alice to give him all the information he needed to find her.

Renesmee picked her phone from her bag and remembered she had turned it off. Maybe she should send a text to her mom, at least saying she was alive and ok. They must be crazy looking for her or on the other way Alice already found her and knew exactly where she was.

Her final decision was to text Alice and her mother.

_To Alice _

_I'm sorry I ran away. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ok. I know you know where I am but please don't come to "rescue" me. I'll be home tomorrow. Love you all._

_To Mom_

_I'm so sorry I ran away. I just wanted to tell that I'm ok. You don't need to worry. I'll be home tomorrow and then you can ground me. It's fine. I deserve it. I'm sure you know where I am but I'll tell you anyway. I'm in Aberdeen; I know it's far from Forks. Don't come here. I love you, see you tomorrow._

As soon as she had sent the texts, she laid in bed thinking about Stefan and what just had happened. How couldn't see not notice something different in him? Was he that good on being human? On faking it…

Her mind was a messed up place to be right now. In that moment she was glad she wasn't home. She was glad her dad wasn't around to see her thoughts or Jasper to know what she was feeling which was confusion, sadness, melancholy and craziness…

She knew she had to face Stefan at some point. She couldn't avoid him forever.

Renesmee was feeling very tired. Her eyes began to feel heavy and heavy… until she fall asleep in the tiny bed of the motel in Aberdeen.

Meaningwhile, in Forks, the Cullen family was worried to death.

Bella said a little less worried but still worried "Well, she texted us… At least we know that she is fine. All we have to do is to wait for tomorrow."

Edward nodded to Bella "Yes, but I don't really agree with the idea of her being so far and alone on motel in Aberdeen…. Why did she go that far?"

Emmett said "When you are sad or angry, you kind of lose time and where you are. You drive to nowhere."

Edward said sarcastically and exalted "Thank you Emmett for your wise words. You really helped by telling me that my daughter drove, angry, to nowhere. She could've had an accident!"

Carlisle said, breaking the tense situation before it ran out of control "Edward, Emmett is just trying to help. I know you are upset but there's no need for you to be like that."

Edward said leaving the living room "I'm sorry…"

Esme turned to him "Where are you going?"

"Just going to take a walk. I'll be fine."

Esme was worried for Renesmee and now for Edward. She looked at Bella who was staring at her phone impatiently.

She picked her phone from the table and dialed Jacob's number.

"Jacob, It's Esme"

"Hello, are there any leads on Renesmee?"

"Yes, we know where she is. She is in Aberdeen on a motel."

"Really? That's so far…"

"She said she will be back tomorrow but I don't think we can hold on until tomorrow. We need to make sure she is ok…"

"Are asking me to go there? I can go if you want to…"

"Are sure it's ok?"

"It's fine. I'm on my way,"


	19. A part of the truth

_It's time to wake up, Renesmee_

Renesmee groaned and turned to the otherside but something was already there…

_AHHH! _

"Jesuus! I'm not that scary" said a male voice.

Renesmee said trying to open her eyes "Jacob! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take you home."

"Why? Who told I was here? My mom? Alice?"

"Esme told me. Get ready we have to go."

Renesmee said a little pissed "Really? She told you? Why would she do that?"

"Don't be mad at her. She was worried like everyone else in that house, that's why we have to go back."

"Yes, I know. There was no need for you to come here."

"I'm here to make sure you're ok and that you get home safe."

Renesmee sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Jacob picked his phone and sent a text to Esme.

**I'm already with her and she's ok. We're home soon.**

Jacob was on his way to the window when something rang. It was Renesmee's phone. He looked for it and saw who was. Her phone screen said Stefan.

Renesmee walked out of the bathroom, looked at Jacob who had her phone in his hand "What are you doing with my phone?"

"It was ringing… Who's Stefan?"

Renesmee frozed from head to toe. She opened her mouth to try to speak.

Jacob said worried "Renesmee…?"

"He was… is…. was a friend of mine…"

"You don't seem sure of what he is to you… everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Let's go home."

Jacob and Renesmee stood, most of the ride home, in silence. Renesmee's phone rang a couple times, all that time it was Stefan.

She knew he wouldn't stop calling her unless she said something, so texted him.

**What do you want?**

She quickly received his text.

**Where are you?**

Renesmee looked out the window. They were almost at home.

**I'm heading home. I don't want to talk to you. Bye.**

Stefan wrote back.

**You can't go home. Please stop by my house. Don't go home.**

She looked discreetly at Jacob.

**I'm with someone. Why can't I go home?**

Stefan wrote.

**It's not safe. Don't go. I'm begging you. Please.**

Renesmee looked at the window and wondered what she should do. What did he meant with _It's not safe_.

She texted Stefan.

**Fine. I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. **

"Jacob, can you go home without me? A friend of mine needs me… I promise I'll go home after."

Jacob took a deep breath "Is it really important? Your family is waiting for you."

"I know. I wouldn't be asking this if it wasn't important."

"Fine. Take the car. I can walk from here."

Renesmee said smiling "Thank you Jacob. See you in a bit."

She took her car and drove towards Stefan's house.

He was waiting for her on the porch.

Renesmee said walking towards Stefan "Why can't I go home?"

"Like I said not safe."

"Why should I believe you? You lied to me about who you are. I shouldn't even be here."

Stefan took a deep breath "I know about your family and about you… about who you were and who you are."

"Who I am? I'm human." Renesmee was confused. "Wait a second. How do you know about my family?"

"I've been watching all of you since the day you were born."

"Why?"

Stefan looked at Renesmee. She knows he was wondering if he should tell her something or not.

"Stefan, tell me now or I will go home right away."

Stefan stood in silence. Renesmee was about to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go. I'll tell you. Come in the house."

Renesmee walked through the big dark hall. She has already been in that house but somehow it still feels like the first time.

Stefan said, interrupting her thoughts "In here."

His voice came from a big room with lots of books, a small table with four chairs, some art on the walls and statues.

Renesmee and Stefan sat on the chairs around the table.

Stefan said "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, first of all. Why were you watching me and my family since the day I was born?"

"Because I was curious about you."

"How did you knew me?"

"I have some _friends_ that were very close to some of your family members."

"Who?"

"You don't know them."

"If they are close to my family, I know them."

"It was a very very long time."

"How long?"

"About 374 years ago."

"The only family member I have that old is Carlisle."

Stefan made a slight smile "There you go."

"So if your _friends _who are close to my family knew Carlisle about 374 years ago that means… they knew him when he was transformed but that's crazy because he wasn't with anyone when he was turned into a vampire. When he was bitten, he ran away alone… He isolated himself for a long time…"

Stefan made a serious face "I know that. My _friends_ knew Carlisle because one of them turned him."

"Who turned him?"

"I can't tell you. It's not safe for you to know. I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Well, it's too late. Carlisle deserves to know who turned him."

"He already knows but he doesn't remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"My kind is different from the ones you are used to know."

Renesmee was curious "How different?"

"We burn in the sun and we all have the same gift, the same ability. We can control someone's mind. We can compel them."

"That's what Carlisle's creator did?"

"Yes."

"Now he can't remember at all?"

"He can if he sees that person again or if that person tells him. Depends on what was said to him and on how strong the person that compelled him was."

"You can't tell who it was?"

"I can't sorry."

"What about me?"

"You… you are not who you think you are."

Renesmee suddenly remember the dream she had. The one where a girl told her that she is not who she thinks she is.

She said "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know who you really are."

"So, tell me…"

"You are the daughter of Edward Masen and Isabella Swan. Your grandparents are Elizabeth Gilbert and Edward Masen. Your grandmother was not from Chicago. She was born in a little town called Mystic Falls. She was one of the founding families. The Bennett family, the Lockwood, the Donovan, the Forbes and the Fells. I am also a founding family. I had the privilege to meet her. She was very beautiful, intelligent, kind… She was different from other women. She was brave, fought hard for what she believed and loved. You come from a long bloodline of strong and beautiful women but also a little cursed. When your father was born, she left Mystic Falls and went to Chicago to escape her old life. She knew about vampires, werewolves and other things. When she and her husband went sick, she special ordered to the Hospital for Carlisle to their doctor because she knew he was a vampire. That's when she asked him to turn your father."

Renesmee was stunned looking at Stefan "Where is Mystic Falls?"

"Virginia."

"When you say I come from a long bloodline of strong women that means you knew other woman's in my family?"

"Yes, I know them. "

"Know? There are more people of my family alive?"

"Some Gilbert's are still in Mystic Falls."

"I would love to meet them. The other founding families are still there?"

"Yes. They have a party for the founding families coming up. Maybe you should come if you're family agrees."

"That is almost impossible but we could try." Renesmee smiled "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome."

"When can I go home?"

Suddenly Stefan's phone rang.

"You can go home now."


	20. The phone call

As soon as Renesmee entered in the living room, Bella came near her. She stood there staring at Renesmee. Renesmee knew if she could cry, right now she would.

She said to her mother "I'm sorry I ran away…"

Bella took a step forward and hugged her saying "Don't you ever do that again."

Renesmee couldn't make this promise so stood in silence. She sensed someone behind her so she lifted her head. It was her father. He had concern and anger in his facial expression.

"I'm sorry."

Edward quickly asked "Where were you? You were supposed to be here at the same time as Jacob"

"I had to stop by my friend's house."

"Which friend?"

She couldn't lie. Through the years she became really good at hiding her thoughts from her father. He can't read her mind but he knew exactly when she was lying.

Renesmee said "You don't know." It was the truth; her father hasn't met Stefan yet. "I'm going upstairs."

Edward said "This conversation isn't over. I want to know whatever you aren't telling us."

"And I will tell you. One day. Not now." Renesmee headed to her bedroom.

Her phone started ringing.

She picked up "Hello"

Someone with a fake voice said "Hey there. This is the bogeyman."

"I don't want to play. You tell me who you are or I'm going to hang up."

A familiar voice said "Oh come on… it's a joke."

"Damon?"

"The one and only"

"Where did you get my number?"

"I stole it from Stefan. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't."

"I know about your talk with Stef. Are you going to tell your family about Elizabeth?"

"I will have to someday… I don't know what to do yet. I really want to go to the founder's party."

"Then go."

"Easy for you to say. My dad is so mad at me…"

"You should tell him about what Stefan told you. Be honest with them. Tell him how much this party means to you. He will understand, you'll see."

"Ok, I'll try. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye Renesmee."

"Bye."

_Damon is really sweet._

Damon was right. She had to tell her family about Elizabeth and maybe if she's honest with her parents, maybe they will let her go. After all we are talking about her grandmother and finding more about her.

She wasn't sure how her father will react. Elizabeth was his mother. He had the worst time when she died.

She was also finding courage to ask her father more about her. How she was like and her story… Every single detail about her.


	21. Permission

"We need to talk. I have to tell you something."

The Cullens were all in the living room. They had concern in their eyes.

Carlisle said "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Not exactly…" Renesmee looked down so she wouldn't face their looks. "Remember Stefan?"

Emmett said "The vampire we know nothing about?"

"That one."

Rosalie said "Have you been talking to him?"

"Kind of…"

Rosalie made her a look.

Renesmee said "I trust him. He's not bad. I found out that he's been watching me for a long time."

Edward mumbled "I don't like this…"

Renesmee looked at Edward and said "He told me about Elizabeth."

Edward was now serious… She couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. Maybe he was both.

Emmett asked "Wait… Who's Elizabeth?"

Edward answered "My mother…" He asked Renesmee "Where did he heard about her?"

"He knew her. That's why he has been watching me. He wanted to know who I was. He was curious about me… He told me she knew about vampires and when she was about to die she especially ordered Carlisle to be her doctor so she could ask him to help you."

Carlisle asked "How did she knew about me?"

"From what I understood she knew the vampire who turned you. She knew other vampires."

Renesmee looked at Edward "Did you know that she was from Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"No, I didn't. I always thought she was from Chicago…"

"When you were born, she moved away from Mystic Falls so she could protect you…"

"Protect me from what?"

"He didn't say…"

"I would like to talk to him."

"He won't say anything more…" Renesmee looked around the room. "He also told me that the gilberts are still alive. The gilberts were my grandmother's family. They live in Mystic Falls and they are a part of the Founding Families. There's a party coming up… Stefan asked me if I would like to go and I said yes. I just need your permission."

Esme said "Virginia is a little far from here. Besides what are you going to say when you get there?"

"I know. I haven't thought about it yet."

Edward asked "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes, it's really important."

He said "The problem, Ness, is that we don't even know Stefan… I don't know if we can trust him..."

Bella said "Maybe we could meet him…"

Alice said from the corner of the room "We don't need to. We can trust him. He is like us, a vegetarian. He is noble, polite, intelligent and a true gentleman."

Renesmee was surprised "How… did you knew all of that? From one vision?"

Alice said smiling "Not exactly… I have been watching him since the day of the bonfire… I was there."

Renesmee let out a laugh.

Then asked Edward and Bella "So can I go?"

Bella looked at Edward who nodded. "Yes, you can go."

"Yes!" Renesmee turned to Alice "Dress?"

Alice laughed "Of course!"


	22. Trustworthy

The big day arrived.

Renesmee had everything she needed. She had her family's agreement, she had the dress and she had her escort.

The thought of meeting the families of the people whom her grandmother grew up with was making her nervous but she had a good feeling.

This night would be an opportunity for her to learn more about her family's past.

When Renesmee was doing her makeup, someone knocked on the door.

Esme asked "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in."

"Are you ready?"

"Not yet… I have to do my makeup"

Esme made a slight smile and took a few steps towards Renesmee.

She said pointing at Renesmee's heart "I meant are you really ready?"

Renesmee smiled "I will be. Don't worry"

"You know I always worry"

Renesmee laughed "You're right on that. You are the worrier."

"Is Stefan picking you up?"

"Yes, he is. He's coming with Damon."

Esme asked with curiosity "Who's Damon?"

"His brother, biological brother. He's nice, very different from Stefan"

"They were both turned? Oh my… How did that happen?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about that yet."

"He seems to know more about you than you about him. I don't like that."

Renesmee laughed "You really can't stop worrying?"

Esme giggled "No. I can't help it…"

Renesmee leaned over Esme to hug her, and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too, baby"

A tear travelled through Renesmee's face. She cleaned her by faking scratching her cheek.

Esme asked "Virginia is far from here… Are you both getting ready on time?"

"Don't worry about it. We aren't driving there. Apparently our family isn't the only with a private plane."

Esme smiled "Oh my, and I thought we were being original…"

"You're in a nice mood"

"What are you talking about? I'm always in a good mood."

"You're right on that. I must've mistaken you with Rosalie. Can you help do my makeup?"

Esme laughed "Of course, I will help my beautiful granddaughter with her makeup"

A few minutes after they finished Renesmee's makeup, Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to tell you that Stefan's here."

"Is my father being nice?"

Carlisle laughed. "No, he is being… I'm kinding, he's being nice."

"Ok, nice to know that my family is on joking mode today…"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other. Carlisle gave her a kiss after Renesmee left the room.

But what they didn't knew is that she came back…

"I just wanted to remind you that this is my room… Your room is next door."

Carlisle gasped and Esme made a smile.

"My turn to make a joke. You're welcome."

Renesmee headed downstairs. She could hear Stefan's voice in the living room. _Wait was that a laugh?_

When she reached the living room, there was her father, Stefan, her mother, Alice and Rosalie talking and laughing. "What are you guys doing?"

Rosalie smiled "Oh my god! Renesmee you look so beautiful in that dress!"

Alice quickly said "I picked it."

Bella said "She is beautiful."

Renesmee started to blush. "Hello Stefan."

"Hello, you look amazing."

"Thank you. You too. I can see you got along with my family pretty fast."

Stefan said looking at her father "They are nice people."

Edward said "And I was wrong. He is a nice person. I read his mind… and we can trust him"

Renesmee smiled and mouthed "Thank you." Then turned to Stefan "Where's Damon?"

"He is already there. Mayor Lockwood needed him"

"I'm sure I will meet the Mayor too."

"Of course you will. I think we should go.


	23. Introducing Mystic Falls

From the plane Renesmee could see the beautiful sunset ahead of them. It looked magical, different tons of orange mixed with a light pink and yellow… Beautiful…

She turned to Stefan and asked "Are we near Mystic Falls?"

"Yes, we are. We're going to land in Grove Hill, which is not far, and then we will take the limo to the Lockwood Mansion."

Renesmee looked for a while into his eyes. She wanted to say something but she had lack of courage.

Stefan smiled "What is it?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Stefan let out a quick giggle "You are putting too much thought into this. It's going to be fine. They are going to love you. It's not that difficult…"

Renesmee smiled with her head down. _Not that difficult… hum…_

After a couple minutes of silence, Stefan finally said that they had arrived. They stepped outside of the plane and there was a limo ready to take them to the Mansion.

The distance wasn't long. They arrived quickly.

There was a notable difference between Grove Hill and Mystic Falls, in terms of architecture. Grove Hill was all about simplicity and nature. There were a lot of trees and flowers decorating the streets and in some houses, the front yards had big variety of flowers for decoration. The houses were very simple and cozy, it reminded Renesmee of Forks.

Mystic Falls was a small town but had a magical touch. The houses were in a Victorian style; a lot of them were painted in white and had a long front yard almost royal. The smaller houses didn't have that much detail but were also very beautiful and white.

The limo passed on the main road so Renesmee could take a look at the people and the places like restaurants, coffee shops, stores, the police and other services.

Everything seemed so beautifully made. It was a very beautiful small town.

Stefan asked "Are you enjoying the view?"

"Yes, everything here seems so beautiful and magical… It's crazy"

"It's an old town, it has its own magic but also its own secret. In 1865 there was a civil war in here named the battle of Willow Creek. The soldiers fired Fell's Church killing 27 people. What people outside the council don't know is that they weren't human. They were vampires. The founders wanted to end them so the town would be safe."

Renesmee let out a sigh "That sounds so horrible. Was my family involved in that?"

"Johnathan Gilbert only. He was your grandmother's brother. He was a scientist and can be said that he was a writer also. He did a great discovery. He made the Gilbert compass, it is used to point at vampires. The founders and I say that he was a writer because he left a lot of journals; very well written journals may I say. Let's just say the Gilbert family possesses the gift of writing. Do you like to write?"

Renesmee smiled "I have a journal and a very good score in English and Literature so..."

Stefan laughed "It's in your DNA. Elizabeth and Edward, your grandfather, left journals too."

"Where are they?"

"Some of them are with the Gilberts; others are in a safe deposit box." Stefan looked through the window and said with a smile "Here we are."

The Lockwood mansion had a beautiful fountain in the garden. On the front of the house were large, robust and white Greek-style columns. The walls were brick color and their white windows were full of details. The front door was tall and wide, at the top had a Victorian decorations. It was a huge and beautiful mansion.

There were lots of people on the front door waiting to be invited in.

Renesmee and Stefan waited with the rest of the guests…

It was finally their time to be invited in.

Renesmee took a look at the Mayor and his wife.

The Mayor was tall, had a dark brown hair and the same color eyes. He had a superior look compared to his wife that seems to be very friendly and warm. She was slim, of medium height, had a short straight light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

The mayor's wife turned to Stefan to greet him "Good night, Stefan. I'm glad to see you joining us." Then her eyes met Renesmee's and she said with a smile "Good night. You look so familiar. Have we met?"

Renesmee said "Good night. Actually no, this is my first time here."

Stefan intervened saying "This is Renesmee Cullen. I mentioned her to you the other day on the phone."

Her eyes widened with surprise "Of course. I'm Carol Lockwood and this is Mayor Lockwood. Excuse my lack of memory… You are the girl from the Gilbert and the Masons bloodline."

Renesmee smiled "It's ok. It's nice meeting you both."

The Mayor said "It's an honor to have a Mason and a Gilbert among us. Please come in and enjoy yourselves."

Stefan and Renesmee both smiled and went to the main room.

She said "Everything looks so beautiful and kind of royal here…"

"They kept the theme of the first Founders Party. Even the ladies' dresses keep the classic theme."

"It's always good to have a tradition."

"Are you ready to start meeting people?"

Renesmee smiled "I will never be ready for that, so let's go."

While they were heading to the main room, they were approach by a young boy.

"Stefan! Glad to see you here."

The boy had a tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes, like his father. He was about 5'8. He also had a toned and muscular body.

"Hey there, Tyler. I would like to introduce you to Renesmee Cullen. Renesmee, this is Tyler Lockwood. He is the Mayor's and Carol's son."

Renesmee said smiling "Hello Tyler. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Tyler looked at the front door "Ops, my mother is calling. I'll catch up with you guys later. Enjoy. Nice to meet Renesmee."

Stefan said "See, it wasn't that hard. He is a nice guy."

"Yes, he actually is. I hope the others are like him…"

"They are better."

Renesmee looked around and saw two girls looking at her and Stefan. She felt a little intimidated. "Stefan, there's two girls staring at us, on the left. Do you know them?"

"Oh yes. Come on."

They approached the girls. Stefan said "Hello Bonnie and Caroline. I would like to introduce you Renesmee Cullen."

Caroline had a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair. She has an athletic figure and tall.

Bonnie was shorter than Caroline but equally beautiful on her own. She has a darker skin complexion, olive green eyes, heart-shaped face and black hair and has also an athletic figure.

Caroline said "Nice to meet you Renesmee. You look beautiful."

Renesmee smiled to her enthusiasm "Thanks! You look amazing. Nice to meet you both."

Bonnie said smiling too "Nice to meet you. It's nice to see new people around her. Are you enjoying?"

"I am. People here are really nice. The town is beautiful."

Bonnie asked "Where are you from?"

"I am from Forks, Washington."

Caroline said "That's really far…"

"Yes, it is."

When Bonnie was about to talk, a young blond boy with blue eyes approached them.

"Good night everyone." He looked at Renesmee and said "Hey, I'm Matt Donovan. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Renesmee Cullen. Nice to meet you too."

Suddenly the Mayor asked through the microphone "Can I have your attention please?" He looked around "Thank you. I would like to thank you all for being here. I also would like to announce that we have a very special guest among us. Renesmee Cullen. Don't be mistaken by the last name. She is one of us. She is a Gilbert and also a Mason. She's from Elizabeth Gilbert and Edward Masen bloodline. It's our luck to have her here tonight. Renesmee, can you came up here please?"

Renesmee whispered to Stefan "And I thought that I was being invisible…"

Stefan laughed.

She joined the Mayor and grabbed the microphone. "Good night everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone for this warm welcome. I am very lucky to be among you tonight. Thank you."

The Mayor took the microphone and joked "Isn't she sweet? Thank you Renesmee"

Everyone laughed and Renesmee felt that she was about to blush as she left Mayor's side.

"Later tonight we will make homage to the Founding Families. Now you can enjoy the party. Thank you."

Renesmee turned to Stefan "This will be a fun night"

"It's just starting"


End file.
